


Unfaltered Heartbeats

by DepressedQueerio18



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedQueerio18/pseuds/DepressedQueerio18
Summary: Joe lets Cherry crash at his house and past events are revealed between a shared kiss.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 37





	Unfaltered Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_gay/gifts).



Kaoru groaned, shaking his head as he made eye contact with Kojoro in the mirror. His eyes a silent path to longingness as he reached for his hair again. His other arm constricted to the sling as he sighed lowly, biting at his lip in disappointment. 

"Would you like me to braid your hair Kaoru?" The green haired man kept his crimson eyes on the male sitting in front of him. 

"I don't need help from a gorilla. I can braid my hair one handed!" He barked his fingers of his left hand brushing through his pastel locks. He grumbled as he closed his eyes. "It's simple, easy to do." He mumbled to himself under his breath as he restarted. His hair twisting around his fingers helplessly as he let out a low growl of frustration catching his friend's attention. 

Slowly Joe strolled over his larger fingers caressing the straight locks on Cherry's head. "What are you-" 

"I'm helping to braid your hair so you can rest your arms." He hummed criss-crossing the golden eyed male's hair in a braid like pattern. Slowly his golden eyes closed in content, his breathing slowed as he relaxed against Joe. The muscular male smiled his teeth glinting in the low light of his room as Cherry was now fast asleep from exhaustion and overworking himself. His smile simmered down when he thought back to Adam hitting Kaoru. His lips drew in a frown as he twined a cherry blossom through Cherry's long hair. He knew how hurt Kaoru must have been to see such a sudden change in the boy he fell deeply for. He hated to admit it but he didn't like Adam nor his actions toward Kaoru even though it was in their teen years. Shaking his head from his thoughts he grabbed Cherry, placing him softly on the red satin sheets applying a pillow under his wrapped ankle. He placed the glasses on the wooden table before covering his friend with a blanket, brushing the hair from his face before turning out the lamp light. 

"Wait!" A hand wrapped around Joe's wrist in plea. "Miya has Carla and I can't sleep without noise." Explained the male with a frown. 

"What am I supposed to do-" 

"Hum to me. You memorized my favorite song ever since we were teens. You'd hum it when we were together skating." Cherry pointed out. 

"That was ten years ago. Times have changed Kaoru and you know it-" 

"You're jealous-" Kojoro turned his back to Kaoru. 

"Of course I am. I have to watch the guy I have loved for years fall for another guy who has changed so much over the time we were all together-" 

The golden eyed male sat up "why are you bringing Adam into this? It's very bold of you to assume we had something." 

"Well he was out being reckless I saw how in love with him you were. I didn't want to ruin that happiness you had around him so while you were falling deeper for him the more my heart broke, I wished that was me who would have been kissed, who would have caught you when you fell." Kojoro shook his head, his wrist slipping from Cherry's grip as he began to walk away. 

"Kojoro I didn't kiss him. Sure I still like him but I know my chances with him now are in the negatives. I lost him before he could stay as he was- Kojoro I'm sorry-" the air grew stiffening as Joe nodded. 

"It's fine. I get it you love him, it's not your fault for loving him. Sleep well." Joe turned the handle of the door sighing quietly as his eyes glossed over. 

"Goodnight Kojoro" 

"Night" he mumbled, opening the door before closing it behind him. Kaoru grabbed at his phone the screen lighting up as he smiled sadly. A picture of Joe from their highschool days lingering on his screen for what felt like a multitude of hours, his eyes shining over with tears. He rubbed angrily at his eyes with his fist trying to stop them. To no avail he sobbed quietly in the darkness. His heart aching like it did ten years ago. 

When he woke up his head was pounding and his eyes bloodshot as he stared up at the eggshell ceiling, his thoughts a whirlwind of unwanted emotions forming deeper with each shaky exhale. Standing up he hissed disregarding his ai wheelchair. His vision blurred again as he staggered on his feet toward the door. His hand wrapping around the handle before he held his weight uneven. One foot after another as he saw green hair puffed up hidden by a sofa. "Kojoro I- I'm sorry that I disregard your feelings for me." Stepping forward he let his left foot step down before hearing a shattering pop. 

"Kaoru what did you just do?" The male stood up sternly catching Cherry before he fell. "I'm sorry that I fell for him. I'm sorry it wasn't you. I'm sorry for being a failure to you-" 

"You're nothing like that Kaoru, you could never be a failure in my eyes. I get that we have differing feelings so I'm sorry that I pushed that I loved you." Gold eyes met with crimson as Cherry slipped his upper body being caught by Joe. 

Slowly the space closed between them. Cherry's right hand threading through Joe's locks as the kiss continued for what felt like an eternity. Kojoro chuckled, letting Kaoru wrap his legs around his torso as a way to keep balance. 

"Muscular gorilla, you seemed to have made my heart flutter more than Adam ever could." 

"I love you too" commented the red eyed male with a smile. He sat them down on the couch humming softly for Cherry to fall asleep to. Wrapped delicately in the embrace of Kojoro.


End file.
